


what difference does it make?

by give_em_hell_kid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depression, Eventual Relationships, FTM Gerard, M/M, Mpreg, Nerd!Gerard, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, basement!gerard, body image issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_em_hell_kid/pseuds/give_em_hell_kid
Summary: gerard is a senior and high school, and he feels as if he has everything under control for once in his life, that is until he has a one-night stand with the new kid in town and ends up pregnant.





	1. ten weeks

A foul taste filled Gerard’s mouth as he knelt next to the toilet in his bathroom. He had spent the last hour or so in there-feeling completely awful. It was a Monday, and the situation didn’t help with his already shitty mood. Ten weeks ago was a much different story; he woke up next to the new kid in school on a Saturday morning. Gerard originally only went over to his house because his mother made him try to make some new friends, but after himself and Frank had a few too many beers-Gerard found himself fucking the new kid in town. Gerard didn’t use protection as he knew his chances of getting pregnant were one in a thousand, but he just so happened to fit into that percentage. The plastic stick that he had bought the week prior sat on the counter as Gerard continued to dry heave, and he didn’t want to look at the results. It was four o clock on a Monday morning when he looked down at the horrible sign. His hand trembling, he picked up the white plastic stick as the other hand wiped his mouth. _Of course, of fucking course…_

A pink plus sign beamed up at him, almost mocking him. The poor boy placed a hand on his still-flat stomach, feeling hot tears stream down his cheeks. Gerard put his back against the wall as he sniffled, his thoughts racing.

_“How the fuck am I going to do this…Mom’s going to be so mad…Dad’s gonna kill me…and Frank…”_

Gerard’s thoughts were cut off by a knocking on the bathroom door. Quickly, Gerard slipped the test into his sweatpants’ pocket, and he slowly opened the door. His younger brother rubbed his eye tiredly as he cleared his throat, “Gee-what’s goin’ on?” Wiping his mouth, Gerard’s voice cracked, “I-I threw up Mikey, it’s nothin’.” Shrugging, the younger brother closed the door, “Alright-just don’t wake me up again…I have an algebra test today…” Exhaling, Gerard sat down on the counter. He took the test out of his pocket, examining it over again-as if it would’ve changed in the course of two minutes-but no… _of course_ …it remained the same.

As Gerard got dressed for school an hour later, he decided to just wear a large sweatshirt and jeans, even though he barely showed at all. The smell of coffee filled the small kitchen as he sat down at the table, trying to remain as cool and collected as he could. Of course his mother sensed something wrong, and she handed over a plate of waffles to her eldest. “Gee, you alright honey?” Gerard sniffled as he prodded the waffle with his fork, “I’m-I’m fine…” But not ten seconds later, Gerard felt his stomach hitch-and he ran towards the bathroom at full speed. The taste of bile filled his mouth once again, and hot tears streamed down his face. A light knocking was at the door, it was his mother. “Sweetie, I think you better stay home today. I’ll go in late to work today, okay?” Sniffling, Gerard replied, “Okay mom…t-thank you.”

Thirty minutes later, Gerard lay in bed covered by his star wars sheets that he still had from when he was ten, with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. As his mother walked back in to check his temperature, he started to have tears stream down his face, causing his face to flush. Sitting down on her son’s bed, she looked down at the thermometer to see that her son had a regular temperature. Frowning, she had a sudden realization. Her frown then melted into a sympathetic smile, and she placed a hand on her son’s. “Gee, honey-are you pregnant?” Tears started to well in his eyes as he blushed bright red, and he buried his face in his hands as he nodded. His mother wasn’t happy that her son was pregnant-but she needed to be there to support him. She rubbed his hair as she kissed his head lightly, “We will figure this out, okay? Don’t cry.” Gerard sobbed as he nodded once again, “O-okay…I’m sorry…” Placing another kiss on her son’s head, she sighed, “Don’t be sorry, I’ll call a doctor today, okay?” Wiping his tears, Gerard managed a weak smile, “Okay…I love you, Mom.”


	2. Chapter Two: Fourteen Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finally goes back to school after about a month of morning sickness, and he feels as if he's keeping his pretty little secret well-kept, that is until a jackass bully gets in his way.

 Morning sickness wasn’t as prevalent when Gerard went back to school about a month later. Snow had started to fall and the air was chillier, meaning that it wasn’t as hard to conceal his growing bump. Of course his mother had to tell all of his teachers that he was pregnant, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing-as some of his teachers would let him skip tests or quizzes, which would take the pressure off of somethings-but he felt the most stressed when he’d think about his college letters. All of his college essays and applications were due by New Year’s, which he needed to get in early if he wanted to get his acceptance letters by the time the baby was born. But those would prove to be the least of his worries as a specific jock had it in for him. Even before Gerard started to gain weight, the asshole would taunt him with homophobic slurs, and even going as far as bribing Gerard into doing his homework. Unfortunately, today Gerard would have his worst encounter with his tormenter. It was Gerard’s last class for the day-study hall, which meant that he could get all the work he missed done. Scribbling in the margins, he found himself thinking about Frank. Since they had slept together-well, with two other guys…but still, their interactions hadn’t evolved beyond the occasional “hey”, or maybe a menial conversation over what the homework was. Gerard never planned on telling Frank, as he didn’t want to bother him, and Gerard wasn’t positive about Frank being the father. Just about ten minutes before class was going to end, the same kid decided to throw a ball of paper towards Gerard. 

Picking the crumbled piece of paper, he unraveled it to read the message, “Hey fat-ass, where’s my Algebra homework?” Swallowing, Gerard wrote a message down; “I’m sorry, I haven’t gotten around to it, I can have it done by tomorrow.” He threw his ball of paper across the room to his tormenter, and Gerard nervously waited for him to reply. Instead of writing the reply on another piece of paper, the jerk walked towards Gerard and angrily whispers, “You, me, outside-now.” The kid tells Gerard to take his stuff out to the parking lot, where they will talk. Gerard tries not to cry as he walks outside, the cold air causing his nose to become red. Cornering Gerard next to the brick wall, the bully shoves him against the hard surface, “You know I’m failing that class because of you, Way. I’m not going to get into college if you don’t fucking step up.” Cowering, Gerard’s lip trembled, “I-I have to worry about my grades first, because I need early admission…” Angering, the bully even more, he slaps Gerard’s cheek, “You won’t get to go to college if you don’t get my grades up…and…” The antagonist looks down at a small area of exposed skin on Gerard’s stomach to see that he has gained some weight, which causes him to laugh. “So-you haven’t just fallen behind on grades, you’ve also fallen behind on your diet-huh, fat-ass?”

A quarrel breaks out between the two, with the bully obviously winning. He had caused a bloody nose, a scratched eyebrow, and a cut lip. Crying hot tears, Gerard begged the boy to stop. As his attacker continued to slap the poor boy around, a third voice could be heard. The two boys both looked behind the attacker to see a short man standing in the sidewalk. He was wearing a denim jacket with numerous pins and patches on it, and his jeans were ripped; he spoke, “Hey-what the fuck are you doing?” Laughing, the attacker shifted his stance, “This little thing doesn’t affect you, Fag Iero. Why don’t you just go home?” Just as Gerard thought he’d get another beating, he heard a scream come from his attacker. The shorter teen was swinging at the assaulter, even kicking him as he fell to the ground. After the shorter teen was done, the attacker was left with a black eye, a broken nose, and numerous scratches from the savior. Outreaching his tattooed hand, Frank smiled weakly, “Hey, lemme get you to the nurse.” 

All three boys found themselves in the nurses’ office after school, and all three students’ parents were called in to the principal’s office as their children were getting treated. The bully ended up leaving the earliest, with just a few band-aids and some gauze-while Frank was barely even given a scratch, but Gerard ended up with the most attention. The nurse checked Gerard’s heartbeat, blood pressure, and made sure that he wasn’t too stressed out. It only figured that Gerard ended up sitting on the same cot as Frank, and he placed a hand on his small bump, wincing slightly. Light cramps started up again, which were normal for this stage in his pregnancy. Worryingly looking over to the beaten boy, Frank sighed slightly, “You okay?” Sniffling, Gerard rubbed his stomach lightly, “I’ll be okay, you shouldn’t worry about me.” Frank looked down at the boy’s slightly raised stomach, raising an eyebrow, “Does your stomach hurt?” Swallowing thickly, Gerard blushed bright red, “Y-yeah, but it’s no big deal…” Questioning the reply, Frank turned to face Gerard better, “No big deal-you should probably tell the nurse if your stomach is hurting.” Letting out a big sigh, Gerard looked into Frank’s eyes sadly, “She knows why my stomach hurts, and I think…you should know why too.” Eyes widening, Frank asked, “Why does your stomach hurt?” Accepting whatever was going to happen, Gerard rubbed his stomach, “Frank, I’m pregnant.”


	6. Fourteen Weeks; Part Two

Chapter Three: Fourteen Weeks, Part Two  
Taking the news in, Frank twiddled his fingers as he looked down at his feet,   
“So-when we and…you…you got pregnant?”   
Stroking his stomach again, Gerard let out a deep sigh,   
“Yeah. I’m fourteen weeks, I’m due June 25th……Steve and Vinny don’t even want to talk to me anymore…”   
Resting his cheek on his palm, Frank sighed, “So-uh, do your parents know?”   
Shifting around in his seat uncomfortably, Gerard exhaled, “They know.”  
Gerard’s words made Frank feel absolutely awful-as he had spent most of his time at school not even paying attention to the boy who was carrying his baby.   
About an hour later, the two boys’ parents were ready to pick their children back up from the nurse. Gerard’s mom hugged him tightly after she saw the damage done,   
“Oh honey, are you alright?”   
Fidgeting with his sleeve, Gerard replied,   
“I’ll be fine.”   
Frank’s mother looked at him with worried eyes as he stared down at his sneakers,   
“Frank-I thought you wanted to make a new start here. Why would you go blow your perfect discipline on a stupid bully?”   
Growling slightly, Frank looked up at his mother, “He was fucking beating up a pregnant kid, what was I going to do?”  
Her eyes widening, Frank’s mother looked over to Gerard, who was putting on his jacket, and she got a slight glimpse of his belly. Looking back to her son, she lowered her voice,   
“Frank, did you get him pregnant?”   
Biting his lip, Frank shrugged,   
“I dunno-all the other guys he had sex with want nothing to do with him.”   
His mother sighed deeply, and she walked over to Gerard’s mother.  
“Hello, I’m Frank’s mother, Linda. And I know that all the news must be big for you, and if you need anything-just call me.”   
Smiling wearily, Linda sighed as her son rocked back and forth on his feet, “Thank you, that means a lot. You can contact me if you want to know anything.”   
As the two mothers talked, Frank walked over to the battered boy.  
“Hey, do you want me to drive you home, it’s the least I can do.”   
Gerard looked over to Frank with a sheepish grin, he zippered his jacket, “Y-you’d do that for me? You’ve already done so much.”   
Grabbing his keys, Frank smiled, “It’s no big deal, and I want to drive you.” Frank walked the pregnant boy to his car, a small black pick-up truck, and opened the door for Gerard.  
Closing the car door, Frank started the car up. Gerard buckled himself, but he remained painfully silent as he placed a hand on his slightly-raised stomach. Looking over to the boy, Frank cleared his throat,   
“So-where’s your house?”   
Licking his lips, Gerard scratched his neck,   
“It’s right near the gas station, and you make a right on Oak Street, and it’s the first house on the left.”   
Nodding, Frank turned the radio on, “Alright, I live on Sycamore-so that’s actually not out of my way at all.”  
The car ride was pretty quiet except for the occasional direction or attempt at chit-chat, but Gerard just wanted to get home because he felt his nausea working up again-and he’d rather not throw up in the gorgeous boy’s car. Luckily not much later, Frank pulled up in Gerard’s driveway, and he managed a weak conversation.   
“So-uh, have a nice break, and I’ll see you after New Year’s.”   
Unbuckling himself, Gerard smiled, “Thanks, have a nice holiday. And thanks for the ride.”   
Waiting until he saw Gerard enter the house, Frank lit his cigarette-he didn’t want to smoke while he was in the same car with Gerard. And after about ten minutes, he flicked the butt out the window and drove off-thinking about the warm and fuzzy feeling that had started inside him.


	9. Sixteen Weeks; Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit ive been so busy with school, and these have just been in my drafts forever-so i decided just to post them anyway bc thats better tan nothing

Chapter Four: Sixteen Weeks  
Holidays weren’t all that enjoyable that year, as Gerard found himself the center of attention by everybody in his family. He had started to show a bit more predominantly, which made him decide to wear large sweaters and layers to help silence some of the comments. Christmas wasn’t that great, as most of his gifts were for the baby, and New Year’s wasn’t that much better as he was way too tired to stay up and he couldn’t drink. On the following Friday, he had one of his weekly sonograms scheduled, which he was dreading-mostly due to the fact that his mom would always want to come in and tell him stories about when she was pregnant. But he knew there wasn’t much he could do about it, almost everybody in the whole town knew that he was pregnant-which caused him even more anxiety.

As his mom drove, Gerard found himself staring out the window-looking out at the freshly-fallen snow on the tops of houses and cars. Taking a sip of her coffee, Gerard’s mother cleared her throat,   
“Gee, what would you think if I invited somebody over for your sonogram?”   
Not breaking his stare out of the window, Gee sighed annoyingly,   
“Like who, Grandma?”  
A bit annoyed at her son’s sudden mood, she stopped at a red light,   
“No, I talked to Linda yesterday and she said that Frank wanted to come over, you know-to support you.”  
Whipping his head around, Gerard felt his face blushing,   
“F-Frank said he wanted to come over?”   
Nodding, his mother turned into the hospital parking lot,   
“Yes, he even talked to me on the phone. And he even said he would start working some more hours at work if that meant he could give somethings to you for the baby.”   
Unbuckling his seatbelt, Gerard managed a slight smile,   
“He really said that?”   
Opening the car door, his mother smiled weakly,   
“Yes, and I don’t want to tease you-but I think he likes you.”

The gross smell of the hospital waiting room caused Gerard to cringe, as he associated it with many negative things, such as urine samples and unwanted needles. Tapping his finger on the wooden coffee table that was scattered with old magazines, he nervously waited for Frank and his mother to enter through the glass door. Folding her magazine, Donna sensed her son’s anxious nature,   
“Gee-hon, you alright?”   
Biting his lip, Gerard pulled at his Iron Maiden sweatshirt,   
“N-not really, what if he doesn’t show?”  
“Well if he doesn’t show, he won’t make anybody pregnant anymore, if you get what I mean.”

Gerard cringed, thinking about her mom hurting the possible father of his unborn child. But before he could respond to the comment, the glass door opened slightly-and Gerard felt his cheeks flush. Frank appeared as if he just finished work, as he was wearing a mechanic’s uniform, and his tattoos were exposed. Frank’s mother walked over to Gerard’s, and Linda smiled warmly,  
“Hello Donna, how are you?”   
“I’m great, thank you,” replied Gerard’s mother as she stood up.

Trying not to waddle as he stood up, Gerard tried to hide his face from Frank, who seemed to be holding something in his hand. Clearing his throat, Frank handed the slip over-hand trembling lightly.  
“My mom made me write this in the car, sorry for being late,” Frank said, blushing slightly.  
Unfolding the paper, Gerard skimmed over the chicken-scratch that read:

“Hey, I’m sorry for ignoring you for the last couple of months in school-if I would’ve known I could be the dad, I would’ve said something. I wouldn’t have had sex with you and the other guys if I knew that you would’ve gotten pregnant. I’m sorry if I stared at your chest scars. I’m sorry if I made you feel pressured into the whole thing-and you can come to me for anything, as I’ll be working at the auto-shop every weekday from 4pm-8pm, and you can call my mom if you need to talk to me (I don’t have a cell).”

His reading was cut off by the chirp of a young nurse from the doorway,   
“G.Way?”  
A lump automatically formed in Gerard’s throat as he saw Frank stand up, and the boys walked back to the room with their mothers. The doctor, a woman in her mid-thirties with graying blonde hair and warm green eyes, smiled as the group walked into the room.  
“I guess that you are the father and grandmother, so nice to meet you,” said Gerard’s doctor, reaching out her hand.  
Frank just managed a weak smile as his mother engaged in a short conversation with the doctor. Laying down on the sterile paper, the pregnant boy started to feel his hands becoming clammy. The doctor smiled as she patted the distracted boy’s shoulder,   
“Gee, I’m going to need you to lift your sweatshirt up.”

Feeling all of the eyes on him made it feel like he was on some sort of morbid reality show, and he hesitantly slipped his shirt up to his chest-revealing the bump that seemed to be even bigger than he remembered it being that morning. A cold sensation caused a shiver to run down Gerard’s back as he looked over to the screen, where a fuzzy image was starting to metastasize. The gentle warping sound could be heard coming from the machine as the doctor moved the wand around on his swell,   
“Alright Gee, there they are,” said the doctor as she pointed at the static picture on the screen.

Gerard swore he could feel tears starting to well in his eyes, he thought to himself:   
“Oh shit-there’s really a kid in there…” 

Frank’s hazel eyes glared into the screen, enchanted by what he saw. Both mothers whispered stories back and forth as the doctor told Gerard that he could know the gender in the next couple of visits, and that he would even start to feel kicks. 

Rolling his sweatshirt back down over his swell, Gerard let out a sigh of relief. Frank didn’t freak out like he thought he would-which Gerard figured was a good sign. After he got checked out of the office, Gerard found himself fiddling with the picture of his baby. It really looked like a baby now-not just a weird blob that pulsed like a weird alien, it had human features now-not a scary dimension-less one. Approaching the exit, he stopped for a brief moment and tapped Frank’s shoulder, 

“Hey, they kinda look like you,” said Gerard, as he slipped the black and white picture over to the possible father of his baby.   
Clutching the picture, Frank squinted as he tried to make out the soft features of the static image-realizing just how much it actually looked like a baby, and he chuckled,   
“Heh-yeah, I see it.”

Smiling a rare toothy grin, Gerard took the picture back and gently placed the picture into his coat pocket. Frank smiled over at Gerard as the two of them approached the parking lot, nudging him slightly,  
“Maybe they’ll look just like you.”

Blushing slightly, Gerard replied, “I-is that a good thing?”

Opening the glass door for the pregnant boy, Frank nodded,   
“Of course. I’ll call you when I get home-‘kay?”

Giggling like an idiot, Gerard’s heart started to flutter, “O-okay.”


	10. Sixteen Weeks; Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's super short, forgive me-but i needed some kind of filler so just skip to the next chapter if you don't want any filler

The ride home was painfully silent for Gerard’s mother-but he was too busy fantasizing about what Frank wanted to talk to him about. Maybe he wanted to study together, or talk about music-or maybe he even wanted to ask the pregnant boy out on a date…But Gerard’s train of thought derailed at the fantasy, what person would want to date a pregnant seventeen year old nerd? 

Pulling up into the driveway, Gerard’s mother smiled over at her son.  
“Honey, you okay?”

Unbuckling his seatbelt, touching his tender bump slightly-her son replied,   
“I’m fine, just a little crampy.”

Slightly worried at the sudden symptom, the mother’s eyes widened,  
“Are they bad-or just like the ones you’ve been having?”

Stepping outside the car, Gerard huffed as he placed a hand on his lower back,  
“Just like the ones I’ve been having.”

Dinner waited on the table for Gerard-but he was too busy waiting for the telephone to ring. Sitting on his bed, Gerard nibbled on his nails as he awaited for any type of noise to come from the phone-and he felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the shrill come from the phone.

“H-hello, its Gerard.”

The voice on the other end cleared its throat-as if it was preparing to say something quite important,  
“Hey, it’s Frank-how are you?”

Resting his back against the large stack of pillows he had amounted, Gerard rested one hand on the side of his stomach,  
“Fine, a little nauseous-but I’m feeling alright. How about you?”

Frank’s voice sounded just as awkward as Gerard did, which allowed for some of his anxiety to melt away as he listened to the tattooed boy’s voice.  
“Great, so…um I was wondering if you’d be okay with me-uh,..being there for you and the baby.”

Feeling his heart bloom, Gerard felt tears start to well in his eyes,  
“Y-you’d be willing to do that? You really don’t have to, Frank…”

Frank laughed gently to himself, letting out a brief sigh,  
“I want to be there for you, I mean it.”

Wiping his eyes, Gerard tried not to sob,  
“R-really?” 

Leaning in closer to the phone, Frank replied,   
“Really. So-I guess I’ll see you in English on Monday?”

Chuckling, Gerard stroked the side of his stomach,  
“Yeah, don’t forget-we have that test on Hamlet on Tuesday.”


	11. Seventeen Weeks

A cold Monday morning was the one Gerard woke to. He didn’t mind the cold after-all, as it was an excuse for him to hide his growing bump. The pregnant boy had limited his school days as his hormones started to go into full swing, usually only attending on Mondays-getting his work for the full week. After he had already applied to his colleges early-there wasn’t much for Gerard to do besides keep his grades up-which was becoming harder and harder as his pregnancy progressed.

Sixth period English was the worst-as he had his two easiest classes’ right after; art and music-but he was currently teetering on the verge of an 89. He needed to maintain at least a 95 in that class in order to get into most of the schools he applied to-but with numerous tests that he had missed-it was becoming even harder to stay on top of things. His teacher, a young mother herself, told Gerard that he was slipping-but she understood how hard it was, so she allowed him extra time to catch up.

After the final bell-Gerard found himself at his locker, making sure he had all of his textbooks for the hard night of work he was about to have. After he had loaded his backpack to the brim, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Fearing for the worst, Gerard shielded himself as his locker slammed shut-but his shocked expression melted when he saw who was waiting behind the locker door.

The tattooed boy grinned up at Gerard, holding his car keys in his fist.  
“So-you ready to go?”

Confused, Gerard raised an eyebrow as he held a textbook to his chest,  
“What do you mean?”

Gesturing towards the parking lot, Frank beamed,   
“I’m driving you home-I have to go to work, and it’s on my way.”

Blushing slightly, Gerard started to walk in tandem with the shorter boy,  
“Oh-okay…”

The ride home wasn’t nearly as awkward as the last-as Gerard actually managed to strike up a conversation with Frank. Frank talked about how he was starting to perform in a band, and he suggested that Gerard might come around on Friday night to jam with them-to which Gerard replied with the biggest “fuck yeah.” His band was called, “The Prep’s”-which was a working title, and painfully contradictory towards who Frank was. 

After pulling into the driveway, Frank parked his truck before flashing a grin over to the pregnant boy.  
“So, I guess I’ll see you Friday?”

Rubbing his stomach, Gerard nodded with a slight grin,  
“Y-yeah. Can’t wait.”

 

Frank started to lean into Gerard, but he stopped himself before he did something stupid. And he instead just patted Gerard’s shoulder awkwardly and laughed,   
“I’ll pick you up at five, okay?”

Shutting the door behind himself, Gerard looked back to the possible father of his child and nodded-placing a hand under his swell as the car pulled away. Frank felt his ears redden as he cursed to himself,  
“Why the fuck did I do that? I could’ve kissed him-and I fucking patted him on the back!”

But Frank’s embarrassment melted away as he started to think about how he was finally going to get to hang out with the boy that he had admittedly started to feel something for.   
\-----

Walking into the warm house, Gerard unzipped his heavy winter jacket-placing it onto the hook on the wall. His mother had managed to make him some chicken soup-which wouldn’t make him as sick as the other food that she prepared.   
The dinner table was awkward-to say the least. It was painfully quiet, and three quarters of the table wish they could’ve had something other than bland broth. But midst the silence, Gerard blew on the hot soup, catching his little brother staring at his stomach.

“You gotta’ problem, Mikey?”

The younger brother played with the spoon in his bowl as he rolled his eyes,   
“No, I’m just trying to think about what you’re gonna’ look like all huge.”

Feeling his waterworks about to burst, Gerard bit his lip as his mother scolded the younger Way.

“Mikey-apologize to your brother, now!”

Indifferent, Mikey shrugged,  
“Sorry.”

Mikey and Gerard’s father cleared his throat as he tapped his fingers awkwardly on the table, 

“So-Gerard, how’s…um-the baby?”

Sniffling slightly, Gerard wiped his hand on the side of his swell,  
“F-fine, Frank said he’d help with-y’know, the cost and stuff.”

Raising an eyebrow, Gerard’s father asked,  
“Who’s Frank?”

Gerard and his mother locked eyes from across the table, and they awkwardly waited for a reply. After about a painful ten seconds, Gerard’s mother straightened her posture as she sighed,  
“Frank is the father.”

Eyes narrowing, Gerard’s father cleared his throat,  
“Oh-I thought you would’ve told me by now.”

Shifting around awkwardly in his seat, Gerard tried not to cringe,  
“I was going to get around to it. He’s a really nice guy, Dad. He’s going to be there for me, he’s going to support me, and he invited me to go hang out over at his house after he’s done work on Friday.”

Suddenly warming up to the possible father of his grandchild, Donald’s voice softened,   
“So, he works?”

His eyes lighting up, Gerard nodded,   
“Yeah, he works on cars. He also likes all types of rock music, and he plays guitar in a band.”

As the conversation mellowed out, Gerard’s father found himself quite pleased with the sound of the boy that Gerard had become so infatuated with.

After dinner, Gerard found himself feeling quite happy as he started to get ready for bed. Slipping on a t-shirt after his shower, he realized just how fast his baby was developing.  
The shirt that had fit fine just two weeks ago now had become quite tight over his stomach. 

After holding his tears in all day-he let the floodgates burst. Hot tears streamed down his flushed cheeks as he held his bump-how the hell had he gotten that big in just two weeks? He was already practically a whale-and having a baby grow inside him didn’t help with his body image. 

Looking in the bathroom mirror, Gerard sniffled as he pulled at the hem of the shirt,  
“It’s an old shirt anyway…”

Laying down on his bed, he started to collect himself. Wiping his eyes, Gerard let out a heavy sigh. Everything was starting to fall on him; school, his emotions, Frank… Gerard’s train of thought was cut off by the ring of a telephone-and he nearly gave his mother a heart attack as he sped down the stairs to the kitchen. Not even questioning who was on the other line, the pregnant boy smiled giddily,  
“Hello? It’s Gerard.”

The voice on the other end cleared their throat, managing a groggy tone,  
“Hey-it’s Frank. How are you?”

His mother got that he wanted to be alone in the kitchen, so she happily walked into the kitchen to watch some cooking show while her eldest rambled.  
Leaning against the wallpaper, Gerard rested one hand under his bump as he grinned to himself,  
“Fine, just a little moody…how about you?”

Not wanting to upset the pregnant boy, Frank thought of the smartest thing to say.  
“Just got back from work-trying to make money for the baby.”

Flattered, Gerard blushed,  
“You know you don’t have to work every night, because I might want to come over to your house…to study or something.”

Laughing at the pregnant boy’s suggestion, Frank sighed,  
“On Friday you can come over-my band doesn’t have to play, it can be just you and me if you want.”

Gerard felt his hormones kick up again as he thought of hanging out with Frank after months of swooning over the tattooed boy-and he managed to reply,  
“I’d love that Frank. Really.”

Frank started to think about possible ideas of what they could do, and he started to say whatever came to his head,  
“How about…watching movies-uh, maybe we could study for that English mid-term because I have no fucking clue what that’s on…”  
Giggling, Gerard curled the telephone wire around his finger,  
“You need to study-I already took that test, it’s easy. I promise.”

After what seemed like hours-Gerard’s mother told him that he better get to bed, as it was getting late. Yawning, Gerard told Frank that he had to go to bed-as he’d have another take-home test to do. Frank understood that Gerard couldn’t talk for much longer-and he sleepily told the other boy that he had better get to bed too. Pulling his blankets up to his chin, Gerard grinned to himself as he thought happy thoughts of the plans he had made with the possible father of his child.


	12. Eighteen Weeks

Gerard’s mother picked him up after school that Friday as he spent most of the day in the nurse’s office. He had thrown up after lunch, and he didn’t exactly feel up to going back to class to take a calculus test. 

Lying in bed, he felt his hand rubbing his bump again. He was really starting to show now-as he was almost to the halfway point-much to his astonishment. Frank had called earlier-as Gerard wasn’t waiting in his local spot after class, and Gerard’s mother had to tell him that the two boys’ plans for that night had to be cancelled.

That was until Frank decided to stop by after work after Gerard’s mother told Frank just how sick Gerard was, and how he really needed the support. Of course it had to start to snow as Frank waited patiently on the front porch after knocking on the door. He even bothered to stop by the pharmacy and but Gerard some cheap flowers and some circus peanuts that he had mentioned that he had been craving lately. 

Pacing back and forth on the porch, Frank whispered to himself,  
“Don’t be so nervous-it’s just Gerard…but you didn’t have to buy fucking flowers…”

Hearing footsteps, Frank straightened his posture. Prepared to greet Gerard, Frank smiled as the door opened-but that smile slowly faded as he saw who stood between him and the house.  
Gerard’s father stood in the doorway, looking at the tattooed boy with doubting eyes. Frank felt his eyes fall on his feet as Gerard’s father cleared his throat,  
“Who are you?”

Blushing bright red, Frank’s voice cracked, “I-I’m Frank…”

His stern expression softening, Gerard’s father asked,  
“So-you’re the father then?”

Frank tucked some of his dyed hair behind his ear as he managed to make eye contact with the grandfather of his potential child,  
“Possibly, we-um, had a threesome. But the other guys called him an abomination-and I’ll always be here for him.”

Smiling weakly, Gerard’s father nodded,   
“You’re his world kid, go upstairs-he’s just watching TV.”

Frank slowly walked up the wood stairs to the upstairs hallway-spotting Gerard’s room door like a sore thumb. It was plastered with horror posters and cheap bumper-stickers-and Frank knocked lightly on the door with his tattooed hand.   
“Gee, can I come in?”

Slightly caught off-guard, Gerard rolled his shirt back over his exposed bump and cleared his throat,  
“Y-yeah, come in.”

Clutching the plastic bag in his hand, Frank smiled at Gerard, who was lying on his star-wars blanket with his stomach sticking out ever-so-sneakily from the bottom of his black t-shirt. 

Gerard rubbed his eye as he sat up, and sniffled as he saw the bag of goods that Frank brought,  
“You didn’t have to do that, Frank. I ruined our plans anyway.”

Seeing tears starting to well in the pregnant boy’s eyes, Frank sat down on the mattress next to him,   
“No you didn’t, don’t say that. It’s all good, I just brought the part here-I brought some CD’s over if you want to listen.” 

Wiping his eyes, Gerard laughed as his voice cracked,  
“T-thanks, you can just pop them in the CD player on the bookshelf.”

After Frank put the first CD in the machine, he smiled at the boy who had placed a hand on his bump.   
“Have you started to feel them move yet?”

Rubbing his stomach, Gerard shook his head tiredly,  
“No, not really. I think they’re just being a lazy-ass right now-my doctor told me that most babies are doing fucking gymnastics by now.”

Frank chuckled as he looked at Gerard’s wall-which was plastered with old star-wars action figures, and the other walls were covered from head-to-toe with posters and photography. 

Hearing the next song transition, Gerard raised an eyebrow as the song's opening guitar riff escalated into a full-out solo,

Smiling, Frank replied,   
“Black Flag. They’re one of my favorite bands. I can lend you some CD’s if you want, I have more than I can count.”

Grinning as he managed to stand with dignity, Gerard laughed,   
“That would be great, thank you so much.”

The two boys talked back and forth on the mattress for a good two hours until Gerard was called down for dinner by his mother. Frank decided it was best that he started to head home, as his mother would probably start to worry that he wasn’t back yet. 

Finishing the last of the circus peanuts, Gerard felt an odd twinge in his stomach.   
“What the fuck?”

Placing a hand on the side of his stomach, he felt another warp-like feeling deep in his stomach, causing him to curse again.  
“Holy shit…Frank…”

Looking slightly concerned, Frank looked over to Gerard-raising an eyebrow,  
“What’s wrong, do you want me to get your mom?”

Smiling as the feeling returned, Gerard shook his head,  
“Nothing’s wrong, I just felt them move.”

Eyes lighting up, Frank grinned at the thought,   
“Whoa, does it feel like an alien?”

Rubbing his stomach, Gerard laughed as he blushed slightly,   
“Y-yeah, kinda, but not in a bad way-just kinda...I dunno...”

After the excitement wore down, Frank decided that it was best for him to go home. He gave Gerard the flowers- which Gerard placed into a very odd-looking vase that he made in ceramics. 

Standing outside his car, Frank waved up to Gerard’s bedroom window as he got his keys out, and Gerard waved lightly in return as he saw Frank drive away-then smiling down at his bump as he felt the flutters continue.


End file.
